


Leather or Tattoos?  Shepard's Choice

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, High Heels, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Shepard is faced with an impossible choice.  The sexy, leather-clad Miranda Lawson?  Or the hot, tattoo-covered Jack?  He wants both women.  And both women want him.  But neither are interested in sharing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather or Tattoos?  Shepard's Choice

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Leather or Tattoos? Shepard’s Choice **

**Jack:** “Urg! Yeah! Pound my ass! Ream it! Make me so sore I can’t sit down for a week! POUND ME!”

John Shepard spanked Jack’s tattooed ass and obliged. He pulled back and thrust his hips with as much force as he could muster, ramming his thick cock deep into her asshole. Jack cried out in delight while her eyes rolled back into her head, her mind overwhelmed by the massive cock in her hole.

Jack and Shepard were fucking in the Engineering sub-level of the Normandy SR-2 where Jack made her home. For weeks now rumors began to circulate around the ship about how the Commander was fucking the crazy tattooed biotic squatting down there. Nobody knows how it started but the two of them ended up as lovers, constantly retreating down there where they would fuck all night long.

The normally unstable Jack was very receptive to Shepard. Indeed, his presence seemed to have a calming effect on her. So relaxed was she that she even participated in some of his fantasies, namely some light bondage. Tonight Shepard had Jack’s wrists tied to her ankles. She was face down on her cot with her ass sticking up in the air. She was helpless before both Shepard and his massive cock and she loved every second of it!

Shepard squeezed Jack’s ass while they fucked. Her ass was a bit small and firm but still beautiful! He loved staring at it, admiring the tattoos that decorated it. He loved even more the way her ass jiggled each time he thrust his hips. He wanted to lean forward and grope Jack’s tits. But this proved difficult. For some reason Jack insisted on wearing the belts she always wears over her breasts when they fuck. Jack would not provide a reason and Shepard knew better than to ask. But as long as he got to use the rest of her holes, he was happy.

This was another typical night for Shepard and Jack…or so they thought.

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience tonight. Peeking around the corner near the steps, squeezing the pipes so hard with unbridled fury and jealously that they nearly bent, was Miranda.

Miranda had seen numerous photos and vids of Commander Shepard following the Battle of the Citadel. She immediately noticed that he was very handsome but her thoughts quickly turned to how beneficial he could be to Cerberus, if he could be recruited. Then came the Lazarus Project where she personally rebuilt Shepard. At first his body was gray and dead, a sickening sight to behold. But as she rebuilt him…as the Lazarus Project breathed more life back into him…

The nights preceding Shepard’s awakening, Miranda would often sit alone in the lab, staring at him. She insisted she was running last minute tests and calculations. But the only calculations she was running in her head was how long it would take before she could make Shepard cum. He lay naked on the exam table. He would be clothed later. Miranda would admire his muscular body and ogle his huge cock. But only admire. Most nights…

Every so often she would find herself inching closer to Shepard. She would run her hand down his muscular arms…massage his six pack…but one evening she found herself touching his cock. It was big…and already so hard! She wanted to stroke it…she wanted to suck it…she wanted to _fuck_ it!

But no.

She controlled herself.

If she wanted to fuck Shepard, she would do it the proper way. She’d wait for him to regain consciousness and seduce him…with her erotic body.

First time they met face to face Miranda noticed Shepard’s eyes going wide and eyeing up her slender figure. It was brief but definitely noticeable. She smirked quietly to herself with the satisfaction of knowing that she already had Shepard’s attention. All she had to use now was put her assets to work…

Miranda’s body was designed to be perfect. She knew this and took no shame in the fact. That is why she always wore such snug suits. She heard people whisper behind her back that they made her look slutty but she ignored them, writing it off as jealously. After the Normandy SR-2 launched for the first time Miranda always made sure to wear her tightest suits. Her suits were like a second skin. They stretched across her ass and into her crack, showing off her perfectly shaped ass to the world. They fit snuggly against her breasts, keeping them perfectly elevated but not tight enough to keep them from bouncing with each step. Indeed, her choice of clothing showed off her body perfectly.

Whenever Miranda passed Shepard on the crew deck, she always made sure she had a seductive sway in her hips. With each step her heels would click against the metal floors, her hips would sway and her ass would jiggle just a bit and her tits would bounce just right. Shepard would try desperately not too stare at her too much as they walked past but it was extremely difficult. Even harder was hiding the bulge that would appear on the front of his pants. He did not want to be rude by looking away so the best thing he could do was look her in the eye. Frankly, this wasn’t much better. Her face was absolutely beautiful and she would always give him a sultry smile that made him even harder.

Hallway encounters were bad. Being stuck in the elevator with Miranda was even harder for Shepard. Even if they weren’t alone Miranda would always move close to Shepard. She would “accidentally” bump her ass against her crotch. Shepard in turn would “accidentally” brush his hand against her ass or press an arm against her boobs. He would gulp nervously each time, especially if a breeze blew just right and he caught a whiff of her scent. It was always an erotic mixture of perfume and the leather of her tight uniforms. After catching a whiff, he would always retreat back to his cabin for a long stretch of alone time.

Miranda would smile triumphantly each time he disappeared like this. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were in bed together. Her victory was assured!

…Then Jack came aboard.

Miranda didn’t think much of it when Shepard began going down to the sub-decks to talk to Jack. She knew how friendly he was and that he was trying to establish a bond. Waste of time, she figured. Sooner or later that psycho bitch would do or say something to drive Shepard away and into her arms. Besides, what sane person would want that bald, tattooed, small-titted freak?

But then rumors began to circulate that Shepard and Jack were doing more than just talking down on the sub-decks. Strange noises would often drift up in the middle of the night. The Engineers, especially Donnelly, would talk about how it sounded like erotic moaning and slapping of flesh. Donnelly would often talk about sneaking down to the sub-decks some evenings to see for himself but he was too scared of Jack to actually do it. But Miranda wasn’t scared. If anything, she was FURIOUS!!!

Miranda’s entire body trembled with rage as she glared at Shepard and Jack fucking each other. She gazed at Jack so intently and with such unbridled fury it would have set Jack’s hair on fire, if she had any. Having seen enough, she turned and stormed away. The sound of them fucking was so loud that they didn’t notice the clicking of Miranda’s heels as she marched up the step. Her body glowed from her biotics as she stepped onto the elevator. She wanted so badly to crush that bitch’s head! She’d make her pay for stealing Shepard from her!

Steadily Miranda calmed down. Something like that is something Jack would do. She refused to sink to her level. No, Miranda had something else in mind.

She would win Shepard back. But she would do it _her_ way…

**_Days later…_ **

Shepard smiled contently as hot water from his shower poured over his body. He had just concluded a very intense and emotional mission. He helped Miranda rescue her sister Oriana from their tyrannical father. After Oriana was safe he watched Miranda’s face as they boarded the elevator to leave after the two sisters spoke for the first time. He never thought he’d see Miranda in tears. He was grateful they were tears of joy.

He turned the shower off and dried off, walking back out into his cabin naked afterwards. He planned to lay on his bed and rest for a while, waiting for Jack. He didn’t know why but something about Jack drove him wild! He just couldn’t get enough of her body! He asked her if she would mind coming up to his cabin this time instead of him going down to the sub-decks. He promised her a good time if she obliged…

Shepard barely paid attention to anything as he emerged from the bathroom, his mind preoccupied by thoughts of what he would do to Jack when she showed up. So preoccupied was he that he didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone.

**Miranda:** “Shepard?”

Shepard came to a screeching halt. His mind snapped back to reality and his eyes darted around to find the source of the voice. All the color drained from his face and went straight to his cock when he saw Miranda standing in the middle of his room wearing a brand new, extremely tight black leather outfit. It glistened softly in the light and squeaked with each subtle movement. Even from halfway across the room Shepard could smell the fresh leather. The smell did nothing to stop his cock from growing rock hard.

Miranda struck a seductive pose for Shepard, appearing meek but hot as she smiled warmly at her Commander.

**Miranda:** “Shepard, I…I just wanted to…thank you again…for helping me with Oriana.”

Shepard gulped as Miranda slowly approached, her high heels clicking with each step. Each click from her heels, each squeak from her uniform as she moved, made his cock twitch in excitement. She gently placed her hands on his chest and gazed warmly into his eyes. She leaned in close and stuck out her leg. His cock touched her thigh and grew so hard it bounced away. She spoke softly and seductively to the Commander…

**Miranda:** “Oriana…is a debt I can never repay. I can only think of one thing to give you as precious to me as my sister. And that is…myself…”

Shepard gulped as his hands twitched. He wanted desperately to grab Miranda. He wanted to grab her ass and squeeze her through that tight leather. He wanted to bury his face in her leather-clad tits and breathe in that erotic scent. He wanted to do it but…couldn’t. But why couldn’t he do it? He knew there was a reason but right now it was so hard to think! All he could think of was…

Miranda grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her tits. This alone almost made Shepard climax but he kept control. He had kept his gaze locked on Miranda’s eyes up till now but slowly he shifted his focus downward to her chest. He gently squeezed her breast, feeling the incredible warmth of her tit through the leather. The smell was overwhelming him. He couldn’t think at all!

Miranda grinned as she knew her plan was working.

**Miranda:** “My body is yours, Shepard. I don’t understand why you would want anything else. Doesn’t it feel so much better than… _hers_ …?

Hers? Who hers? Shepard’s mind was so far gone that he couldn’t remember who she was talking about. But he no longer cared.

Shepard dropped to his knees and ran his hands down her perfectly shaped hips. He couldn’t take it anymore! He needed her! He ogled her splendid leather-clad beauty for what felt like ages. Miranda smiled triumphantly. Now was the time for the finishing blow! She slid her hand down her stomach, the leather squeaking all the way, down to between her legs. It wasn’t obvious but there was a zipper in her jumpsuit between her legs. She unzipped it and exposed her soaking wet pussy for the Commander. His eyes practically bulged out of his head at the beautiful sight.

This was it! He must have this pussy! Shepard stuck out his tongue and slowly leaned in closer. He was going to lick Miranda’s glorious pussy! He would lick it until his tongue ran dry…and then he would fuck the most perfect pussy he had ever seen!

But just as Shepard’s tongue was about to touch her…the door open and Jack strolled in.

**Jack:** “Alright, Shepard! What’s this big surprise you’ve got for…me…”

She immediately spotted Shepard and Miranda. Slowly Shepard turned his head to gaze in fear at her. He was busted. Miranda, however, apparently felt no shame. She placed her hands on her hips and glared coldly at Jack.

Jack blinked several times as she processed what she was seeing and when she snapped to…she exploded.

Jack started screaming. Not at Shepard but at Miranda. Since she came aboard she noticed her attempts to seduce Shepard. She always noticed her tight outfits and the way she walked around their Commander. She knew she was trying to get into his pants. That just made Jack’s attempts to fuck him all the sweeter! Now she focused all her rage on the cheerleader. She did not blame Shepard. He was a guy. As much as she hated to admit it, Miranda had a hot body so knew a guy like Shepard probably couldn’t resist her for long. But this didn’t stop her from screaming an endless array of obscenities at her. “Bitch”, “slut” and “whore” were chief among them. They did not faze Miranda. All she did was roll her eyes and take a jab back at her.

**Miranda:** “Call me what you want! A man like Shepard deserves the body of a _real_ woman! With that bald head and flat chest I’d swear you were a boy!”

That did it.

Jack declared it was time for a showdown. She was going to smear the walls with this bitch!

By this time Shepard was on his feet and backed away. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the two women as he watched them argue. But when Jack issued this challenge he began to panic. As much as he would enjoy a catfight between these two, a battle between two powerful biotics in such a confined space on a ship no less would be devastating.

**Shepard:** “Please! No biotics! If you smash a window we’ll all be sucked into space!”

Miranda and Jack both noticed that Shepard did not object to them fighting, just them using biotics. They both grinned. Miranda decided she didn’t need biotics to take this bitch down. She’d grind her under her heel and show Shepard who the _true_ woman is!

Jack, on the other hand, had other plans. She was going to fight fire with fire. Miranda came here to seduce Shepard away from her. This fight was a prime opportunity to seduce him back, using knowledge only she would know…

The catfight began. Jack charged Miranda and raised her fist to punch her cheerleader nose. Miranda smiled evilly and easily ducked and dodged the punch. She grabbed Jack around the waist and flipped her over. Jack went flying over Miranda and landed flat on her back. She gasped and moaned in pain, the wind knocked out of her. Miranda strolled around and stood over Jack, her hands resting triumphantly on her hips. She eyed Jack’s body up and down until her gaze fell on her chest.

**Miranda:** “Let’s see how small they _really_ are…”

She reached down and grabbed the belt covering Jack’s tits. She hooked her finger through it, gave it a hard tug and…

**Miranda:** “WHOA!!!”

BOING!!!

The belt came off…and Jack’s surprisingly ample bosom popped right out! Her tits were pretty big! Not as big as Miranda’s but still sizeable! The belt was holding them down so tightly that she appeared to be almost flat. Jack couldn’t help but grin slightly at Miranda’s stunned expression. She got into the habit of wearing a belt to hide her breast size because a rack like hers would draw every horny bastard in prison like flies to honey. Miranda saw this grin and snapped to her senses. Her shock was replaced with her anger as she stepped on Jack’s tits, grinding her high heel into her nipple.

Jack cried out in pain and struggled, seemingly helpless under Miranda’s heel. The sight brought Miranda no small amount of pleasure.

**Miranda:** “Who’s the bitch NOW?!? Filthy SLUT!!! This’ll teach you to take _my_ Shepard away from me!”

She clenched her fists and grinded her heel in her harder. Jack shut her eyes tight and cried out in pain! She writhed in pain under Miranda’s fury…and cracked open her eyes enough to get a glimpse at Shepard.

Shepard was watching them intently, his eyes wide as he stroked his cock furiously. Jack maintained a pain expression outwardly but inside she was smiling. She was letting Miranda gain the upper hand. She knew how much Shepard enjoyed seeing her powerless. She was putting on a whole show for Shepard, letting him see her at Miranda’s mercy to get him nice and hard. And when the time was right she would…

**Jack:** “Oomph!”

Jack’s train of thought was interrupted. Miranda had removed her heel from Jack’s tit…and sat on her face. She saw a large shadow as Miranda’s bubbly but descended upon her head. She pressed her plump, leathery ass-cheeks against her face and rubbed it in. Miranda smiled evilly as she felt Jack struggle under her weight. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack’s arms flailing around as she struggled for breath.

**Miranda:** “See? This is a _real_ woman’s ass! Nothing like that hard little think you call a butt! Savor it because you will never experience it again, slut!”

What Miranda didn’t realize was that Jack’s distress was all pretend. She was still getting some (leather-scented) air from between Miranda’s ass cheeks. The flailing was just a show for Shepard. Jack pretended she was getting short of breath. Her flailing slowed to make it appear that she was losing consciousness. Miranda fell for it and eased up a bit to keep Jack from passing out completely. That’s when she made her move.

**Miranda:** “Wha?!?”

It all happened in a blur. Jack grabbed Miranda and flipped her over. Suddenly Miranda was on her back and Jack was on top of her, sitting on her stomach and holding her arms down. Jack was heavier than she looked! Miranda was stuck, completely at Jack’s mercy. It was Jack’s turn to smile evilly as she declared _her_ plans for the cheerleader.

**Jack:** “You smother me with your ass…I smother you with my TITS!!!”

Before Miranda could get out a word, Jack lowered her chest and pressed her bosom against Miranda’s face. With her face sandwiched between Jack’s warm and surprisingly soft tits, Miranda could only kick her legs around helpless as she struggled to grasp for air, her heels clicking against the metal floor. Sometimes she’d manage to squeeze her face out enough that she’d get some air but Jack always brought her face back between her tits. It was too much!

Miranda struggled to look around for any kind of advantage, anything she could use to turn the tables. Then she saw Shepard. He was stroking his cock so fast now that his hand was a blur. He smiled lecherously as the two women fought erotically for his attention. Miranda realized she had no choice. It was an all or nothing gamble now.

Time to see who Shepard _really_ wanted most!

**Miranda:** “Help me! Help me, my love! Urmph!”

Jack buried Miranda’s face in her tits again and pressed down harder. No way was she going to let her speak to _her_ man again! But Jack was so fixated on Miranda that she did not notice that Shepard’s masturbation had slowed…

Shepard realized that the moment of truth was at hand. He needed to choose between one of these two gorgeous women…and he had to choose now.

But which one?

On one hand he had Jack. She was hot, a walking piece of art. She was willing to do whatever he wanted in bed together, even play out his fantasies. And that rack! He was overjoyed to see how big her tits really were. He couldn’t wait to squeeze them!

But on the other hand…

Miranda’s tight leather suit continued to glisten in the room’s soft light. All this exertion, all this sweating, made her leathery aroma fill the room. Jack was beautiful but Miranda was an entirely different type of beauty. Her perfect figure…her perfect tits…her perfect ass…all squeezing into that perfectly tight suit…

And if he chose Miranda then maybe…

Jack could feel Miranda’s struggling subside. Her kicking slowed as she lost air. Jack was not about to fall for the same trick she played on her so she would not release the pressure until she was sure Miranda was out cold. But before that could happen she saw a shadow tower over them both…

**Shepard:** “End of the line, Jack.”

Jack felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

**_Sometime later…_ **

**Jack:** “Oooh…”

Jack stirred, her head throbbing in pain.

**Jack, thinking:** “What…happened to me?”

She tried to get up…but couldn’t move. Jack realized her hands and feet were bound. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at herself. She was completely naked and tied to Shepard’s bed. She had a holo-collar around her neck, one designed to suppress biotics. And standing at the foot of the bed…was Miranda and Shepard. Shepard was still naked and Miranda still in her black leather suit. They were making out, their tongues in each other’s mouths. Miranda had her hands on Shepard’s cock and she stroked it vigorously. When they noticed she was awake they stopped kissing and smiled at her.

**Miranda:** “Morning, sweetie! Sleep well?”

Jack’s head was still too fuzzy to answer. This was…

Shepard bowed his head apologetically to Jack and spoke softly.

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Jack. But Miranda’s body is just too much! I can’t resist it any longer…”

Miranda smiled triumphantly at Shepard’s words.

**Miranda:** “Looks like I win, Jack!”

Jack’s mind was coming into sharper focus now. She struggled against her bonds but they were tied too tightly. She did not say anything to the two. She only glared. This pleased Miranda.

**Miranda:** “So upset you’re speechless, are you? That’s fine by me…”

To Jack’s surprise Miranda climbed onto the bed. She crawled over Jack and brought their faces closer and closer.

**Miranda:** “Shepard is _mine_ now, Jack. All mine. Not yours. All mine…”

Jack said nothing as the two of them came almost face to face.

**Miranda:** “You will never fuck Shepard again…but I’m merciful. Before we let you go I will give you one last treat…”

Miranda spun around until her ass was right over Jack’s face. For a moment Jack thought she was going to sit on her again but her ass only touched the tip of her nose. Shepard then climbed on the bed after them and put Jack’s head between his knees, his cock right over Miranda’s ass.

**Miranda:** “One…last…treat…”

Shepard began masturbating hard. His eyes were locked on Miranda’s ass, fantasizing how he would soon fuck it. Every so often he would touch his cock against her leathery butt, making him more excited and his cock twitch. Finally he came. He shot his load all over Miranda’s back and ass. On the slick leather the cum ran down her back like a river. It pooled in her lower back…and ran down her ass crack like a river. The river was flowing straight for Jack’s face.

Jack’s eyes widened when she saw the cum coming. Unable to resist, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She licked Miranda’s ass and proceeded to lap up all the cum.

This was Miranda’s last treat for Jack. She would let her taste Shepard’s cum again…but only off of her ass. Miranda smiled as she watched over her shoulder as Jack lapped up the cum like a whore. She refused to admit it out loud but her tongue against her ass felt surprisingly…pleasant.

She turned away and closed her eyes. She visualized perfectly how the rest of the evening would go. She and Shepard would fuck the rest of the evening with Jack watching helplessly on the bed. They would fuck in every position she could think of, all over the room. And only when she had her fill would she let Jack go. She would—

**Miranda:** “What the?!”

Miranda’s fantasy was interrupted by something completely unexpected. As soon as Jack licked up the last of Shepard’s cum, with a series of swift motions Jack somehow took the zipper over Miranda’s pussy with her teeth, unzipped it…and licked the cheerleader’s pussy.

Miranda cried out in shock. She was about to say something in protest when…something happened. Her face became flushed. She felt an odd sensation wash over her. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she tried to resist an intense feeling of arousal. Miranda couldn’t believe it but Jack’s tongue felt…GOOD!!!

Inside Jack was smiling victoriously. This couldn’t have worked out better if she planned it! She didn’t make it common knowledge but she was bisexual. She loved fucking a hot bitch from time to time. And though she always gave Miranda grief, like Shepard she couldn’t take her eyes off her perfect ass and her tits. When she went strutting around seducing Shepard, she often felt _herself_ being seduced. Deep down she longed to lick Miranda’s pussy…to bury her face in her ass…but eventually she resigned herself to the fact that it would never happen.

But then it did!

Realizing this was her one and only chance, Jack leapt into action. She put all her skill into licking her pussy, hoping that if she got the cheerleader wet enough that she’d fuck her the rest of the way. When she heard Miranda’s moaning and noticed that she wasn’t pulling away, she stopped licking long enough to say something.

**Jack:** “Lick my pussy and I’ll lick you harder, cheerleader!”

She quickly started licking her again. Miranda’s eyes immediately went to Jack’s pussy in front of her, dripping wet already from licking her. Miranda couldn’t believe how good she was feeling! Could she really feel even better…if she licked Jack’s tattooed pussy?

To her utter shock and amazement, Miranda found herself leaning forward. Her eyes widened as she stuck out her tongue as she drew closer. And then…she stuck her tongue inside her. Jack and Miranda both moaned as they felt the other’s tongue inside each other. Jack fulfilled her promise and licked her harder, sticking her tongue inside and swirling it around. This was the first time Miranda licked pussy so she did her best to keep up with Jack. She teased her clit with her tongue and gave her pussy several long licks before sticking it inside, swirling it around like Jack was doing.

Both women moaned and panted erotically as they savored each other’s juices. So engrossed were they in each other…that they completely forgot about Shepard.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The two women he lusted after most of all…the same two women who were fighting each other for his affection earlier…were now fucking each other in the 69 position!

This was a dream come true!

Shepard began fapping again as fast and hard as his hands would allow. In a short amount of time he could feel himself about to cum again. At that same time Jack and Miranda felt themselves nearing climax.

He was cumming!

_They_ were cumming!

They were _ALL_ CUMMING!!!

**_The next evening…_ **

Shepard smiled contently as the hot shower water flowed over his body. Last night…was one of the best nights of his life. Finding a night to top it would indeed be a challenge.

And he wasn’t one to turn down a challenge!

He turned off the shower and dried off. Still naked, he emerged from the bathroom and stepped into the room. Slowly he made his way to the center of the cabin and smiled warmly as he gazed upon his bed.

He loved how Jack was willing to partake in his bondage fantasies. He went with Miranda because he hoped that maybe, in addition to getting her body, that he could convince her to partake as well.

Turns out he didn’t need to worry about that.

Jack was lying naked on the bed on her back, her arms and legs outstretched. Lying on top of Jack, face to face and also naked, was Miranda. Their wrists and ankles were tied together, turning their bodies into one big erotic sandwich.

Following last night both women agreed that they could not live without Shepard. And after fucking each other the two women realized they couldn’t live without each other too! So they came to agreement. They would all be together forever!

Shepard tied Jack and Miranda together before he went into the shower. Stuck together like this, the two women had nothing to do but stare lovingly into each other’s eyes and kiss. They exchanged copious amounts of saliva and rubbed their tits and pussies together as much as they could, only stopping when the heard Shepard emerge from the bathroom. They turned to look at him and smiled.

**Jack:** “About time, Shepard! Thought you were going to be in there all evening!”

**Miranda:** “Indeed! We are at your mercy, Shepard! Tonight, we are your helpless whores. Use our bodies and our holes however you wish!”

Shepard didn’t need to be told twice! Like a flash he was in bed with them. He stared at their pussies pressing tightly together, Miranda’s juices dripping onto Jack’s pussy, mixing with _her_ juices as they ran down onto the bed. Now Shepard had the impossible decision of which hole to fuck first. Which pussy should he bless with his massive cock first…?

In the end he decided…both!

He stuck his cock between their pussies, rubbing against them both and treating them like one giant pussy. Both women squealed with delight as they felt his cock rubbing against them. They squealed and moaned and finally kissed each other again in excitement. They were in heaven! Shepard could savor their incredible bodies…they could enjoy his magnificent cock…and they could enjoy each other’s pussies as well!

None of them imagined that this would be the outcome of their little love triangle…

But none of them are about to complain now!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
